Seeing Clearly
by nycprc2009
Summary: An accident over 12 years ago left Ichigo alone and blind. Now, with some possible cures, a cute new receptionist and some hope, will Ichigo finally be able to live a normal life again? But remember everyone always has a secret...


I dont own Bleach or any ideas that I might of borrowed from movies. they run through my head. Give credit where credit is due.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_10 year old Ichigo Kurosaki hurried down the street, dragging his mom behind him. They were going for ice cream because Ichigo had finally won his first karate match, not against Tatuski, but still it was something. The rain poured down around them Ichigo smiled underneath his rain coat and pulled his mom's hand again. _

"_Come on Mommy!" Ichigo whined. They were still two blocks away and he was impatient._

_Masaki smiled underneath her umbrella. "I'm coming Ichigo. Calm down I promise we are going to have some delicious ice cream."_

_Ichigo looked around and saw the ice cream shop on the other side of the road. "Let's go Mom!" _

_Letting go of her hand, Ichigo ran into the road, not looking first. _

"_Ichigo!" _

_Ichigo turned back to his mother and gasped as he saw a truck heading straight for him. He froze and closed his eyes. A force hit him and the last thing Ichigo knew was that his head hurt, after that, he felt nothing._

_Ichigo woke up in a hospital two weeks later. When he sat up, he opened his eyes but only saw black. He lifted his hands up and felt cloth around them. Jerking it off, he opened his eyes again. Still black. Ichigo screamed and began to claw at his eyes. _

"_Ichigo! Stop it!" His father grabbed Ichigo by the arms and held him until he calmed down._

"_Why can't I see Daddy?" Ichigo cried into his dad's shirt._

"_The truck damaged your optic nerve, Ichigo…you're blind."_

_Ichigo stiffened in his dad's embrace. Then, he asked the question that he didn't want the answer to._

"_Where's mom?" Young Ichigo asked._

"_She…" Isshin started. "She pushed you out of the way…mostly. Ichigo, she didn't make it. She died."_

_Ichigo screamed and cried all night, while his father held him. The next day, when his sisters were at school and his dad in the clinic, Ichigo grabbed his cane, his clothes, and all the money in his piggy bank and ran away. Ichigo couldn't stand to live in the house that his mother did. He never went to the funeral, he never went home. He caught a bus to the city and found an apartment there that was owned by some odd people. Most people wouldn't let a ten year old stay there and not pay rent. So Ichigo stayed there for twelve years, never even talking once to his family._

_

* * *

_

Twenty-two year old Ichigo screamed and shot straight up in bed. He ran his fingers through his orange hair and took some deep breaths. _Another damn nightmare._ Ichigo calmed himself and got up from his bed. Ignoring his cane, Ichigo walked to his dresser. He reached in each drawer and pulled out one of the bags of clothing once finding out what it was. He had every piece of clothing in a plastic bag with Braille writing on the front saying what it was. His landlord, Yoruichi would fold his laundry back into the correct bags in exchange for Ichigo playing the piano when other guests would come in. They ran a sort of apartment/ restaurant and Ichigo would play the piano in return for Yoruichi cleaning up his apartment and helping him sort stuff. His mother had taught him how to play the piano. It was the only way he felt close to her anymore. He changed into a blue button up shirt and tan pants. He took a shower and got dressed. He walked into his kitchen and opened one of the drawers. Inside he pulled out money. He felt what type of bag was which and grabbed some cash out. He folded every type of bill differently so that he would know what was what.

Then Ichigo looked in a mirror. He never knew why he did, but every day Ichigo would look in the mirror and wonder what he looked like now. He knew he had bright orange hair and that he was tall and muscular, but he had no idea what happened to his eyes. When he didn't wear his sunglasses, people got upset. Must be weird, having someone look at you, without really looking at you. Sighing, Ichigo grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo pushed his way into his law firm. He was greeted by the receptionist, Orihime and merely nodded at her. Then he went into his office and grabbed one of his darts from the dart board next to his door. Throwing one in the general direction of his chair, Ichigo grinned when he heard a grunt of pain.

"Hisagi? Why are you in my chair…again.?"

"Hehe. Sorry boss. Just waiting for you." The black haired tattooed man smiled and got up.

Ichigo ignored him and sat down at his desk. He felt on his desk and felt a wrapper. He frowned and threw it into the trashcan, grinning at the sound.

"Still don't get how you do that Ichigo."

"The trashcan doesn't move Hisagi, it's easy to guess."

"Right, like you don't have some superpower by using sound waves to hear or something."

Ichigo chuckled. "No superpowers sorry. I can see a bit when it rains though. Now, that's weird."

Orihime came into the room next, Ichigo looked up as she did. He always knew when she came in, she wore a lot of perfume.

"Yes?" The orange haired lawyer asked.

"You have an appointment today with Dr. Ishida, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo groaned. That nerdy doctor was always trying to do new ideas with Ichigo's eyesight. But, he nodded and got up.

"Hey, you got an hour before you have to go. Let's go get some coffee from that new shop down the street." Hisagi suggested.

Ichigo nodded and walked outside, telling Orihime to tell any customers that he would be back within three hours.

Hisagi and Ichigo talked on the way to the café about Hisagi's non-existent love life. Ichigo and Hisagi sat down at a table and began drink their coffee.

"Hey, can you pass the sugar?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry. All out." Hisagi grinned as he dumped the last of the suger in his coffee.

Ichigo scowled, when he was about to retort, the door opened to the café. A beautiful smell invaded Ichigo's head that he had never smelled before. He turned towards it and heard Hisagi gasp.

"What's the rating?"

"Eh. A four." Hisagi lied.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Hisagi. The man always was a bad liar, even a blind man could tell that.

"Where is she?"

Hisagi sighed and turned around. "About thirty steps back at about 1:30."

Ichigo nodded and walked up. He stopped when his leg hit the table. He smelled that amazing perfume again and smirked.

"Can I help you?" The girl sounded aggravated.

"Can I borrow your sugar?"

"Sure."

Ichigo stood there for another minute when he didn't get another reply.

"Can you hand it to me?"

The girl scoffed. "What are you blind?"

Ichigo grinned. "Actually…" Holding up his cane, he tilted his head.

The girl must've looked because she gasped and quickly handed him the shaker of sugar.

She muttered a sorry and turned back to her book, or paper…Ichigo wasn't sure.

He grinned and turned back to Hisagi. He sat down and put the shaker down.

"You were saying?"

Hisagi glared at Ichigo and switched the salt and sugar shakers. Ichigo picked up the salt shaker poured it in his drink. When Hisagi turned to get something, Ichigo switched the glasses. Hisagi took a sip and spewed it all over the table. Ichigo laughed and left Hisagi to clean himself up.

"Don't try to trick a blind man Hisagi. Go back to work."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo arrived in front of the doctor's. Or at least that's what this lady on the street told him. He put his cane away. He hated looking weak. He pushed open the glass doors and felt his way to the other ones. He opened them and heard many sounds. Children playing, people talking and computer keys clacking. He took a step towards where he knew the receptionist desk was until he stepped on something foreign, and fell to the ground.

Ichigo cursed and threw the toy.

"Watch your mouth! And where you're going, what are you blind?" It was that same girl!

Ichigo scowled and stood up. "Actually I am!"

He heard the girl gasp and run over to him. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Do you need my help getting to your seat?"

Ichigo was in too bad of a mood to flirt. "Where's Unohana? I want to see Unohana!"

The girl scoffed. "She's on vacation. I'm Rukia and I'm filling in for her."

"Who are you?" He asked, refusing to move from that spot.

The girl sighed. "Rukia Kuchiki."

"Where's Ishida?" Ichigo was getting louder now.

Rukia stomped his foot and covered his mouth. She must have been very short because the hand was reaching up. "Shut up."

Ichigo removed her hand and stood up tall.

"Hey, your that guy from the coffee shop."  
"Glad to see you remember me midget."

Rukia growled. "How could I forget such a bright head of hair?"  
Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms, he was about to say something else when he heard Ishida call his name.

"Kurosaki, you showed up. Welcome back."

"Hey doc."

"Let's go."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at where Rukia was and put his hand on Ishida's shoulder to get to the examination room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo had gotten into another argument with Ishida about his eyesight.

"I swear Ichigo this surgery will go fine, if you volunteer."

"I'm not letting anyone put a chip in my brain, especially you!"

Ishida sighed. "It might make you see again Ichigo."

Ichigo froze. "I'll think about it."

"You know this isn't a certain thing, we have to choose you from many willing volunteers, I just believe you would be the best candidate. How about we have you talk with Dr. Hinamori again? Doesn't she always make you feel better?"

Ichigo groaned and muttered. "Fine."

Ishida and Kurosaki walked out of his office. "Ok Ichigo go straight ahead through the doors and you should be able to call a cab, about ten feet."

"I can take him Dr. Ishida, I'm leaving now too." _That Rukia girl again_.

"No thank you." And Ichigo walked out and hailed a cab. Rukia frowned and looked at Ishida.

"Doctor, why doesn't he use his cane?"

Ishida took off his glasses and cleaned them. "It makes him feel weak." Then he turned and left, leaving Rukia to frown at the empty sidewalk before running to catch her bus.

* * *

Okay, I changed some stuff and I'm gonna work on a second chapter now kay? Sorry guys.


End file.
